The Makings of a Winner Tea
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: Ever wondered how to make tea fit for a WEI leader Quatre? Trowa and Duo accidentally find out...watch out for suprises as curiosity did kill the cat.


Title: The Makings of a Winner tea

Author Princess Priscilla Maxwell

Notes: Un-betaed and a definitely one that came out in a jiffy, my apologies for any mistakes. All reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, uni studentno money anyways and I'm  
using a uni computer.

A pair of violet eyes looked out from the helicopter window.

"Hey Quatre!" He said excitedly pointing at the lush green plantation below them "Isn't that the infamous Winner tea plantation?"

Quatre peered out from his window seat. "Yes Duo, I believe it is." He said calmly and took a sip of translucent brown liquid.

"Winner Tea, the finest tea in the galaxy! Made from 100 earth tea leaves. Its full of antioxidants to keep the body in tip top shape. You're not a winner unless you've tried Winner tea." recited Duo in his best commercial voice.

Trowa looked out the window of Quatre's private helicopter. "You know, Winner tea is not that bad. The ringmaster used to have a cup every night to calm his nerves before a show."

"Is that why you were so calm during the knife throwing stint?" asked Wufei.

"No I was actually intending to die..."

There was a solemn moment before Duo decided to lighten the mood.

"Can we make a stop here? I've never seen a plantation before." Duo scrunched up his face. "In fact I don't think they even sell tea on L2, maybe that's why I've never seen one."

Quatre's eyes lit up at the suggestion. He loved having people over, especially when they had similar interests. Tea was one of his favorite talk topics so there was no surprise when he immediately waved the pilot to land.

"Different types of tea are made from different types of tea leaves Duo." The blonde said as he watched Duo scuttle around the trees, inspecting the different types of leaves.

"These ones here are grown to make Oolong tea and those ones here are grown to make green tea." Quatre explained when he saw the puzzled look on his friend's face.

Duo cocked his head to the side. "Ah I get it now. Different tea leaves, different areas, different tea. Gotcha." He paused for a moment. "Then where do you grow Winner tea leaves?"

Quatre winked at him. "That's my trade secret."

"Aw! I wanna know. Tell me. I'm one of your best pals here."

Trowa shook his head. "I'm his partner." He looked down at the blonde. "Lover to be more exact and yet he still refuses to tell me."

"Well that's kinda sad." Muttered the American. "He doesn't even trust his own lover with secrets. Heero and I tell each other everything, well everything we know anyway. What's the big deal about a tea recipe anyway? It's not like I have time to make my own brand of tea. I'm not interested in that type of thing. I major in mechanics." Ended Duo triumphantly.

Quatre looked uncertain but one glance at his friends told him that it should be alright and that his secret would be kept safe.

"Ok. I'll tell you but I guarantee you won't like it." He paused and took a deep breath. "Winner tea is produced using the reject leaves from the pile. We crush them up and add ground vitamin tablets before sending off to packaging."

"Winner Tea, the finest tea in the galaxy! Made from 100 earth tea leaves." muttered Duo. "It's full of antioxidants to keep the body in tip top shape. You're not a winner unless you've tried Winner tea." The American stopped to think about the words he just spoke.

"Hey your tea isn't the finest tea in the galaxy! You deceiving grub! You lie in your commercial. You know I can sue you for false advertising."

"You can't. Finest can defined in many ways. You're probably thinking of premium quality but I'm talking about the smallest particles." Quatre smiled. "And smaller particles means more surface area and that means more taste."

The two stared blankly at their friend.

"Oh." They said in unison. "I get it now."

Quatre beamed now.

"So how about a cup of Winner tea? My office isn't very far from here."

Trowa and Duo looked at each other briefly.

"No thanks." Duo said quickly. "Maybe some other time."

Quatre's face fell.

"How about you Trowa?"

"Maybe later."

With a frown Quatre walked back to the helicopter. If he had turned around he would have seen Duo and Trowa frantically sending SMS messages to Heero and Wufei, telling them to dispose of all Winner tea at their respective abodes.

Owari


End file.
